Christmas Wish
by Iceise
Summary: Is 'love at first sight' true? Or is it just an illusion the mind creates from events that occur, only moments before you see your 'true love?


_A/N: OK so here's a Christmas one. I hope it's OK and you Dudes out there like it. Yes I know, I have to up-date my other stories but, I'm almost there! I promise I will up-date them during this week! So this is just a short story to get me out of the bubble I've been in with my other stories. So yeah..._

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_***Change POV***_

_I don't own Naruto_

_On with the story!_

_***Sasuke's POV***_

Freezing. That was the only word to describe how I felt. Like a block of ice sitting in a frozen lake. How the hell could the weather change from boiling hot one week and the next freezing cold? The tiny little flakes settled on my heavy jacket as I waited for the bus. I hated the evening bus times. They never made any sense; they would only run every hour.

"And guess what ladies and gentlemen! I just missed the fucking bus." I followed the bus with my eyes as it rounded a corner and disappeared for another hour. Wiping the thick layer of snow from the bench, I plopped myself down.

Ten minutes had passed and the snow began to fall in big chunks of flakes. Freezing was most likely an understatement of how I felt. The sky was already dark with small little twinkling lights in them. I saw a blurry shadow within the snow, heading towards me. The street lamps flickered on and off as the figure drew nearer and nearer. A few seconds later I could see clearly who it was. The soft glow of the orange lamp at the far end of the bench illuminated their face and made the three red blotches stand out against the pale skin and dark hair.

It was weird. The first time I saw her I finally understood what people meant by _'love at first sight'_. I can still remember it as clear as day. She was on a trip with the class and had just come back from swimming with the other girls. Her towel was huge and showed nothing of her body except her head and feet. The following events were a bit of a blur. Naruto had thought it would be funny to push her back in to the swimming pool yet that was _so not_ what happened. Akamaru, Kiba's mutt, ran between her and Naruto and that caused the next few snap-shots_._

'_I must say, they were a few snap-shots I will never forget.'_

She fell over and crashed right into me. It was quite literally Heaven from where I was. Her towel was forgotten which left her in a full swimming suite that was perfect for her. Deep purple with lots of skin showing and tighter than anything on her, it also showed off her amazing curves. She lay flush against me and looked up towards my face with huge scared eyes. She was absolutely adorable! The full pouty lips just slightly parted with her hair dangling over her shoulder and resting on my bare chest. She was irresistible! At that moment I felt a tingly sensation fluttering in the pit of my stomach and my chest felt so tight and suffocating. It truly was love at first sight, or maybe it was because her knee was rubbing against my crotch.

"H-Hello S-Sasuke-K-Kun…" her pearly teeth clashed against each other as her mouth formed the words. It amazed me how she could speak so quietly, so delicately and still be heard over noise so much louder than her.

"Hi," She stood at the end of the bench, under the lamp as if silently asking if she could sit, "wanna sit with me?"

She shook her head signaling a '_yes' _and wiped the snow off the bench at the opposite side of me. How sad is that? The girl I love has no idea how I feel about her and after that _incident _that occurred she won't come within arm's reach of me.

A few moments of very awkward silence fell upon us. _'That's it! Just make the first move you ass!'_I tried to figure out a way to move closer to her without seeming like some weird kind of thing that will scare her away. Through the corner of my eye I took in every single detail I could and stored it away. One thing caught my attention and I stood up slowly. She jumped a little in her seat and stared at me with those unique colored eyes I loved so much. Sweeping the snow off the bench yet again, I sat next to her. Our shoulders brushed against each other along with our legs. Some of the snow fell from my hair onto the scarf draped around my neck. Taking the scarf off, I wrapped half around me and twirled the other half around her.

"We still have half an hour before the next bus… You'll get a cold if you're not warm enough." I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her to lean into my chest.

"O-Oh… umm, than-thank you." She whispered.

Another few minutes passed, this time with comfortable silence. It was too much to bare, everything was starting to eat its way into my head. The way she looked at school, the way she spoke. Even now, the way she looked so snuggly against me in the freezing snow. She was too perfect.

"Hinata, do you have a Christmas wish?" I asked her softly. She tilted her head up slightly to look at me.

"… Y-Yes." She was hesitant with her reply and her cheeks darkened to a blushing red.

"Wanna share it with me?" I gave her, what most would say, a cheeky grin. She bit the side of her lip while looking from my chin to my eyes repeatedly. It was only after her eyes began to linger more on my chin than my eyes and her teeth tightened their grip on her bottom lip, that I realized that she was actually staring at my lips.

"I-I, umm… Why-why don't you tell me your wish?" she asked and looked into my eyes.

"Fine… This Christmas…I wish… for…" She leaned in closer to me. This was my chance! Finally I would be able to taste those gorgeous lips of hers!

After what felt like an eternity of staring at each other, our lips met. So softly I could hardly feel it. Her head tilted back further while her lips parted ever so slightly. My hand around her shoulder pulled her neck more into me so I could taste her lips fully. This time it was more firm. Her lips were so soft and not the least bit chapped like most. Her eyes fluttered closed as she placed her gloved hand on my chest.

My luck never really lasted; and this just proved it. As soon as I was about to very sneakily slip my tongue into her sweet mouth the bus arrived. How fucking great is that? The best part was that she was going the opposite direction to me.

"I-I… umm… Uh." She didn't seem to know what to do. Her face was flushed bright red and stood out against the white snow and her pale skin. The only thing I could do was smile and unwrap my scarf from my neck and wrap it around her.

"Your bus is here." _'Way 'ta state the obvious dude!'_ I stood up with her and she got on the bus. She sat at the back and waited for the driver to start the engine. As the bus took off she gently smiled at me.

The only thing I could think of were three words. As she looked at me I mouthed them so she could clearly see what I was saying.

"I Love You."

_A/N: How cheesy was that? Well anyway I know, it's not that good (quite boring to be honest) but there you have it. Merry Christmas Dudes! Please review (good or bad, both are welcome) and thank you for reading. ^.^_


End file.
